And My Heart Soared
by Snowluvr410
Summary: There is a little slash, so if you don't like that, then you shouldn't read this. Just a warning. T for bad language but that is it. This is my first Twilight fic, might be my last, who knows. Be gentle XD.
1. And My Heart Soared

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, its all Stephanie Meyer's. I just own the plot.

AN: This was made for a friend and she begged me to do it, so it might be a little lame, but she liked it, so yeah. XD. Enjoy.

I hated her. I hated her with my whole being. Who did she think she was? She calls him the sun but she wouldn't know a damn thing about it. If he was her sun, she would revolve around him, her entire existence would be meaningless if he were to disappear. She is just using him because her _leech_ up and left her. She doesn't love him. She doesn't deserve him either, yet she has him in a way that I could only dream of. Its only a bonus that she doesn't want him like that. She leads him on, giving him hope, butting her way into our lives like she always belonged here.

"Paul stop glaring at the floor." I whipped my head around to see Sam giving me a concerned look. I huffed and turned to the small crowd of people in his living room. We were celebrating something, I can't bring myself to care about. I was already on my seventh beer but I was hardly feeling it. There are some times that I despised being a shifter. It took a lot of alcohol to get anywhere near drunk but that was my goal, considering that both Jacob and the spawn of Satan, otherwise known as Isabella Swan, were in attendance.

I heard Sam let out a sigh of frustration and I felt a tiny pinch of guilt because I was being a bit of a downer and this was supposed to be a joyous occasion, even if I don't know what I should be happy about.

"You could at least act like your having a decent time. Your scaring people." I snorted in response. I could care less what everyone thinks, well, almost everyone, but I doubt _Jake _would care if I was scaring the guests, as long as his precious Bella was happy. I scoffed and downed my beer. Sam was still watching me and he took the bottle before I could do anything stupid, like throw it at someone's head. It amazed me that he could read me so well, most don't care.

"I think you've had enough Paul." I barked out a laugh that caused most of the guests to turn our way.

"I've barely started." I ignored the gaping people and headed to the kitchen where I could hopefully find something harder than beer. Whiskey or vodka sounded really good right now.

As I scavenged through the cabinets I heard Jake and Bella enter the kitchen laughing about something.

"C'mon Bella, one can wouldn't hurt." I heard Jake say. Figures, little miss perfect wouldn't drink any kind of alcohol. Its _poison_.

"You know I don't drink, Jake." She said back pleasantly and I wanted to gag.

"Yeah. So, Pepsi it is then." She giggled and I actually gagged. Jake whirled on me with narrowed eyes and I turned from the cabinet with a blank expression painted on my face. He rolled his eyes when he saw that it was me and a part of my heart clenched at his annoyance. "Whats your problem now, Paul?"

"You wanna know what my problem is? Its that stinking little leech-lover. Always coming around and acting all pitiful. _'Jacob this' _and _'Jake this'_, its ridiculous." I could see that I was pissing him off, but this was the only way to get anything out of him that was meant for only me. No one could push his buttons like I could, even if it was in only anger. "I've never met a more needy person in my life and you just keep accommodating her. What has she ever done for you? She just keeps taking and taking and I can only hope that I will be there when she takes it all because you wanna know what will happen then? She'll move on to someone else-" I was cut off by his fist slamming into my face.

"Don't talk about her like that!" He dragged me back by my sweatshirt collar and let me have it again. I let him keep hitting me, knowing this would be the only contact he would willingly share with me, ever.

"Jake! Stop it!" I heard Sam yell. He pulled Jacob off of me and I slumped against the counter, already feeling some of my cuts start to heal. It would be a day or two before the more advanced injuries would heal but it didn't matter. "What is your problem?!" Sam yelled at Jake. I scoffed and grabbed a couple bottles of whiskey that I had just found.

"Me. I'm his problem because I'm the only one who will tell it to him straight and he can't handle it."

Jacob looked furious and it was taking Sam, Jared, and Quil to hold him back.

"Why don't you go to Hell Paul!" I smirked and took a swig of whiskey, feeling the burn in my throat.

"It can't get much worse than this." I said and walked out the door heading toward the woods with no real destination in mind.

Jake's POV

I wondered what he meant by that as he left. I felt the boys loosen their holds on me and stand back. I looked around for Bella after calming down a bit, becoming a little worried when I couldn't find her.

"Hey Sam, do you know where Bella went?" He gestured out the door and I nodded in thanks. I left the house and saw Bella trying to start her car. She had tears rolling down her cheeks and I felt extremely angry at Paul for upsetting her. I walked up to the driver's side of her car and opened the door.

"Bella, what are you doing?" I asked her calmly. She attempted to hide her tears but it was pointless.

"I...I just want to go home."

"Bells, he left. Besides, Paul is a douchebag. You can't let him get to you like this."

"I know, but still. I think it would be best if I didn't come around while he is here. He is always irritated by my presence for some reason."

"He is just being a prick, like usual, but your probably right. Shouldn't give him a reason to be more of a jerk I suppose." I grinned when she let out a watery laugh and she stopped crying.

"Okay, well, I'll just give you a call sometime. We can go watch a movie or something." I nodded happily and closed the door as she started the car. I waved and went back into the house, just now noticing that it had started to rain.

I joined Quil and Embry once I grabbed a beer and enjoyed the party until a few hours later Emily came over with a worried look on her face.

"Whats wrong Em?" Quil asked.

"Its Paul. He hasn't come back yet and its been a few hours, plus its raining pretty heavily out there. Sam said he isn't phased either." I wasn't exactly worried, considering that Paul was an ass and I was pretty sure we couldn't get sick.

"I'm sure he just went home or something. Paul can take care of himself." I said without much thought and took a drink of beer. Emily was giving me this sharp look that clearly said she wasn't happy with my answer. It also had a hint of sadness in it, for what I wasn't sure.

"I think someone should go out and look for him." She finally said after a moment. Sam came up and wrapped his arm around Emily before anyone could say anything.

"I agree. Jacob, Quil, Embry, go out and look for him and bring him back. _Alive_." He said looking pointedly at me. I scoffed while the guys laughed. "I'm serious Jake. Don't give him any crap and ignore him if he provokes you." Sam said in his Alpha voice. I sighed and drained my beer.

"Alright guys, lets go. The sooner we find him the sooner we can come back and enjoy the party." We went out the back, shedding our clothes and phasing.

_**The first time we can actually wear normal clothes and Paul has to go and cause drama. Jeeze.**_ Quil thought. **_I'll go look at his house._** He headed off toward Paul's house and Embry rolled his eyes.

_**I'll go have a look around town. He might have went to a bar or something. **_He headed off in a different direction.

_**Okay, I'll check the beach. If we don't find him we can get the others to help.**_ I headed out and ignored Quil's complaining and Embry's quiet concern in my head. I was annoyed and I didn't care that the other two could hear my disdain in their heads. Paul just had to ruin everything.

It wasn't long before I reached the beach. I smelled him, but the rain had dulled the scent, but I knew he had been here because I saw his foot prints in the sand and an empty bottle of whiskey a little ways up the beach.

_Follow the empty bottles and you shall surely find Paul._ I thought sarcastically in my head. Paul didn't drink much, considering it took so much to get drunk, it would cost a lot of money that very few people had. I followed the beach until heard someone talking faintly. I looked around and, not seeing anyone, followed the voice that sounded like Paul. I ended up on the cliff that the pack cliff-jumps off of occasionally. I phased back and put my jeans on, once I saw him sitting on a rock near the edge. He was talking to himself and I'm pretty sure that he wasn't aware of what he was saying.

He sounded perfectly sober, but his movements were sluggish and he kept swaying back and forth.

_Leave it to Paul to drink enough to get drunk._

"Hey Paul, get up, you've been worrying people, which is a real dick move." Paul whipped around unsteadily, his arm flying out in surprise. His grip on the whiskey bottle loosened and it went flying out over the cliff, into the water below. He squinted his eyes for a moment before turning back around.

"What do you want Jake?" It was then that I noticed that his voice sounded nasally, like he had a cold.

_Guess we can get sick. Yet again Paul has outdone himself._

"Sam sent me out to get your sorry ass because Emily was starting to worry. Why she was worried is beyond me, but orders are orders. So get up, so we can return to the party." Paul was silent for a moment and the rain started coming down harder and the wind blew past me, sending small shivers down my body. Paul's body started to shiver, almost like he was about to phase. I prepared myself to phase, but I relaxed when he sneezed and his teeth began to clatter. I sighed, my annoyance starting to dwindle. Paul was a prick, but he was still my pack brother.

"C'mon. Before you catch your death." He stood up and I thought he was going to come along quietly but he just stood there looking out at the water.

"You'd probably be happier if that did happen, wouldn't you?" I barely heard him whisper above the howling (no pun intended) wind.

"What are you talking about? Paul, c'mon, everybody's worried." He snorted softly and took another step toward the edge.

"Not everybody is worried, Jake. The one person that matters doesn't give a damn, and thats what hurts the most." I noticed how close he was to the edge and how unbalanced he was. I knew that jumping wouldn't hurt him, but what if he fell and hit his head on something?

"Paul, stop it. Your starting to scare me. Just come back to Sam's and everything will be fine again." I heard him bark out a hoarse laugh.

"Fine? Fine for you, fine for everybody else. Lets just go back where the only thing I want in this world can be dangled in front of me, just out of reach. Yeah, sounds wonderful. How about you just go back to the leech lover, maybe if you give her enough she will want you the same way you want her." He paused for a moment before continuing, "Where you give everything you have just to get nothing in return." I tried to rain my anger in, but his words just infuriated me.

"You don't know what your talking about!" He let out a humorless laugh and finally turned around to face me. My anger evaporated and was replaced with shock when I saw that Paul, arrogant, harsh, head-strong, _Paul_, was _crying_.

"I know _exactly_ what I'm talking about." Two things happened at that precise moment. One, I felt like the strings holding my world together broke and started to reassemble, focusing entirely around those sad brown eyes and I gasped as I realized what just happened. Two, Paul whipped around so fast that he lost his balance, teetered on the edge for a moment before tumbling over, letting out a choked yell that caused my heartstrings to stretch painfully in my chest.

The last thing I saw before he toppled over the edge were watery brown eyes, calling me to reach out and help. I was so shocked by what just happened that it took me a moment to register that I needed to reach out and grab him, but by then it was too late and he was plummeting downward toward the water. He disappeared a few moments later into the dark water and I waited for him to resurface. When he didn't I jumped in.

When I broke the surface and submerged, I looked around frantically, before I saw him suspended in the water about twenty yards to my left, sinking slowly. I ignored my need for oxygen and swam as quickly as possible over to him. I grabbed his outstretched arm and made a mad break for the surface. I reached the surface and took a deep breath in before pulling Paul toward the beach.

It was tiring but after what seemed like hours, I finally felt sand under my feet. I managed to pull Paul ashore with little trouble and laid him down gently. I panicked when I saw that he wasn't breathing and tried to remember how to do CPR. I vaguely remembered the basics so I started to do it, hoping that it would work. After the second time of pumping his chest, he started to choke up the water. I helped him sit up and rubbed his back as he spat the water onto the sand. He flopped down boneless onto his side and groaned. I chuckled before grabbing his shoulder and rolling him over to lay on his back. Half of his face was covered in sand and I chuckled again. He looked up at me confused for a moment before looking around.

"Where...what...how did we..." he paused and looked at me again, "why are we wet?" I smiled and started to get up, offering my hand to help him up, which he took cautiously.

"You fell of the cliff and when you didn't resurface, I jumped in after you. Then I dragged your unconscious ass onto the beach where I proceeded to give you CPR, and here we are." He still looked confused but let it go, which I was glad for because I didn't think now was the time to talk about everything he said up on the cliff.

"Oh." He said awkwardly. He looked out at the water and I chose that moment to really look at him. I had imprinted on Paul. How weird was that? However, I couldn't help but smile as I looked over him. He was shorter than I was, not by much, but enough that it was noticeable. His hair was about the same length as mine and stuck to his forehead and face attractively. His skin glistened in the moonlight and he had the bone structure of a supermodel. I smiled when I caught him glancing at me out of the corner of his eye. He turned to stare back at me and I took advantage of it by locking eyes with him.

His eyes clouded over with confusion for a moment before they cleared and a sparkle of hope showed through. Now I understood what he had been talking about up on the cliff and why he was always so hostile to Bella. I was his soul mate, the one person in this whole world that could ever make him complete.

"Why didn't you ever tell me?" I wondered why, because he seemed like the type of person who would want to stake his claim. Also, because I was always around Bella, who he would undoubtedly see as competition.

"I was waiting for you." was his simple answer and I felt cheesy because that was a line straight out of a chick flick, yet it filled me with warmth.

"Your such a marshmallow." His lips twitched up in the corners in response. "If we are supposed to be soul mates then how come it took me so long to imprint on you? Isn't it supposed to happen when we first see each other after phasing?" He ducked his head in shame before looking away.

"Sam kept telling me that I should stop hiding behind my anger." Then I remembered that I imprinted on him when he crying, something that he never did. He must have dropped his guard and I was seeing the real him. I smirked and wrapped my arms around his shoulders. He responded by placing his hands lightly on my hips.

"So, you really are a big mushy marshmallow underneath that crusty exterior? I knew it!" I replied. Paul scowled and pushed me away lightly before crossing his arms. I grabbed his arms and pried them loose. "Oh no you don't. I already saw you, you can't hide from me anymore." I said tenderly before draping my arms around him. He huffed before wrapping his arms around my waist in return, a cute pout adorning his lips.

"Fine, but call me a marshmallow again, or tell anybody _ever_, and you'll regret it." he threatened, hugging me tighter and laying his sandy cheek in the crook of my neck. "I'm cold." I snorted and pulled away a little.

"C'mon, Sam is probably wondering where the hell we are."

"Mkay." He said tiredly, sagging against me as we headed back to Sam's. Once we arrived the party had died out completely and most of the people had either gone home or past out somewhere. Thankfully, Sam was still awake and he looked worried. I noticed that Quil and Embry were slumped against each other, probably fell asleep trying to stay up waiting.

"Jake! Paul! Where the hell were you!?" He whispered angrily once we were in the house. I let out an unconscious growl and tightened my arm around Paul. Sam blinked before grinning. "About time!" Paul groaned and I snickered.

"Shut up Sam and give me some clothes. I'm cold as fuck."

"Do you have a cold Paul?" Sam asked humorously.

"Yes, now give me some clothes so we can go to sleep!" Paul demanded again.

"I second that, I'm soaked." I butted in. Sam sighed and disappeared into Emily and his room, coming back a few minutes later with some sweats and a hoody for Paul.

"You might want to clean yourselves off first though, your covered in sand, which brings me to wonder what you guys were doing." In a completely un-Sam-like move, he wiggled his eye brows suggestively. I rolled my eyes and Paul snorted.

"Like we'd tell you." Paul answered before pushing past Sam. "C'mon Jake, I'm beat. The sooner we get cleaned off the sooner I can sleep." Sam looked back at me and grinned.

"Good luck, he's a hand full." I smirked back and followed after my love, grabbing the clothes out of Sam's hands.

"I think I'm up to it."

Once I reached the bathroom, Paul was already wiping sand off of his face. When he saw me in the reflection, he turned and crossed his arms.

"Well?" He had a slightly angered look on his face and I began to wonder what I did wrong.

"Well, what?" I asked cautiously. He smirked and held out the hand-towel.

"You gonna help me, or what?" I grinned and took the towel, moving forward to finish wiping the sand off. Once I was done with his face, I moved to his neck.

"Your gonna have to wash the sand out of your hair." He nodded and took the towel from me.

"Your turn." I sighed as he began to wipe off all the sand, tingles running down my spine when he moved to my torso. "Turn around." I obeyed and felt my face warm up as his hand moved lower down my back. "Mkay." I turned back around.

"You should take off those clothes. They're filthy."

"Smooth." He chuckled and my face wet hot, realizing how bad that sounded. "You know what I meant."

"Oh and here I thought I was gonna get some." He sniffed and pouted cutely. I raised an eyebrow.

"Really? Because I wouldn't mind."

"Don't be a perv. I'm sick and tired, so go change and I'll be done in a few." I sighed in mock-disappointment and left to the guest bedroom. I changed into a pair of dark gray sweatpants and put my dirty jeans in a plastic bag that Sam must have left on the bed. It was a few minutes or so before Paul came in, wearing black sweatpants and a gray hoody. I offered the bag and he deposited his dirty clothes into it then set it on the floor in the corner. He laid down on the bed, making room for me. I grinned as I laid down next to him and his lips twitched at the corners.

"I think you smiled more when you were angry." I joked, running my hand up and down his side, trying to warm him up. His arm moved around my waist and we scooted closer together.

"Most of them were fake."

"Maybe you should show me a real one then."

"Your so cheesy."

"And your a marshmallow, we go to together." He rolled his eyes, a grin twitching at his lips. "C'mon. Just one. Your almost there. Don't make me beg!"

"I don't know....besides, when has cheese and marshmallows ever been good together?" His resolve was weakening and I knew what I had to do to make him smile.

"Since I love you." His eyes widened with shock but then relaxed when a small smile spread across his lips a moment later. "See, not so bad." With that I leaned in and kissed him. When we pulled away a moment later, he was still smiling.

"I love you, too." And my heart soared.

Thats it, review if you want. I will be happy to know what you think, even if you hated it.


	2. Worth It

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, its all Stephanie Meyer's. Trust me, if it was mine, Bella would either be a better character or not exist at all except to dump all my angst and problems on, or in other words, be used only for bashing, because Bella-bashing is fun and I don't like her character one little bit.

Author's Note: I've decided to make what was supposed to be a one-shot, into a few more chapters because I feel like it and some people might actually enjoy it, but who knows. I'm only doing this because some people actually wanted more (crazy I know but what can ya do?), so here ya go people! If you like Bella, this might not be for you. Enjoy my pretties!

I'm not usually a morning person. In fact, I'm the exact opposite 99.99% of the time. I don't like the way my eyelids stick together or how disorientated I am. Its even worse when I've got a pounding headache usually associated with drinking too much the prior night and my nasal passages are clogged making it hard to breathe. However, none of these things could get me down this morning because I remembered what had happened last night the moment I regained my conscious mind. Despite my hangover and sickness, I smiled and cracked my eyes open in hopes of finding a certain someone in the immediate vicinity.

I was a little disappointed to find that Jake was not laying next to me but I heard his voice coming from downstairs, so I jumped up, only to loose my balance and sway slightly.

"Woah....ouch." My head still hurt so I decided to go a little slower despite my excitement. I left the room, grabbing our dirty clothes on the way out, and headed down the stairs slowly.

It wasn't until I hit the landing that I realized that there was another voice that didn't belong to neither Sam nor Emily, or any of my pack brothers, talking as well. I reached the doorway to the kitchen only to see Jake chatting happily with Isabella Swan, AKA Spawn of Satan, Bane Of My Existence, Man-Stealing, Leech-Loving, _Skank_.

I was hoping that after Jake had imprinted on me that he would stop throwing himself at _her_ but apparently I had been wrong. Was I not enough for him? Did he even love me at all or was he just saying that last night? I was so confused. My head was pounding twice as hard now and I could feel a sneeze coming on. I had the overwhelming urge to beat something up but I knew, no matter how much I hated Bella, it was my job to protect the pathetic girl, not attack her. So I ran.

I phased as soon as I exited the house, sending shreds of clothes everywhere like confetti. I distinctly heard shouting coming from the house but I ignored it and ran. I didn't get far before I started sneezing uncontrollably, which must have looked strange considering I was a giant wolf. I heard footsteps behind me and smelled Jake's foresty scent.

"Paul, phase back. I have some clothes. Then we can talk about this." I huffed and took the clothes in my mouth before heading over to the bushes to change. I came back wearing a black sweat shirt and sweat pants. I didn't get too close to Jake because I was still kind of mad at him.

"Now, whats wrong?" I snorted.

"As if you don't know." Jake looked confused for a moment before sighing in frustration.

"Paul, why do you dislike Bella so much? I understand why you didn't like her before but the circumstances are completely different now. I imprinted on you, it would be stupid to go against it, even if I wanted to, and I don't! Don't you know that?" I felt my resolve weakening as I looked into his pleading chocolate eyes.

"Did you tell her you imprinted?" Jake looked away sheepishly and I felt the anger boil within me.

"No...not exactly."

"Not exactly? What the hell does that mean!? Were you even planning on telling her or were you just going to treat her as you normally do and let her walk all over you?!" Jake was starting to get a little riled up as well.

"Just because I no longer want her in that way doesn't mean I don't want her as my friend!"

"Then why don't you tell her about your imprint?!" Jake lunged forward so he was standing a few inches away from me but I didn't wince or flinch, no matter how scary he looked.

"I'm not going to tell her because she won't ever talk to me again! She isn't exactly comfortable with the alternative lifestyle, if you know what I mean. I don't want her to hate me!" He whispered angrily.

"So, what? I have to go back to the way it was before just because of _her_?! Your choosing her over me, your soul mate? Don't you know that she could never care about you like I do? I don't know about you, but I meant it when I said I loved you!" I sighed in frustration, frustration at Jake because he was being an ass and frustration because I could really be mad at him. He was my imprint and I couldn't hate him, no matter how much I wanted to. "You know what? Fine. If thats how you want it, so be it. Just don't come running to me when things with Bella don't work out!" I walked away, toward my house.

I was planning on popping in my favorite movie, _Balto_, and munching on the gallon of ice cream mom bought last week. Who knows, mom might even be home and she can join me or something. I know it sounds really girly, but I was too upset to worry about my masculinity right now. I heard Jake shouting at me but I was too angry to care. He could bite me for all I cared right now. I arrived home a little while later, a little disappointed that my mom wasn't home, and started in on the pity party, guest of honor: me.

Jake's POV

I walked back to Sam's feeling like an ass. I didn't know why I had said all of those things to him. I had woken up this morning feeling like a million bucks. I had looked over at the sleeping body next to me and felt unbelievably happy. It was indescribable and I felt whole for the first time in my life, like I was missing something I didn't know I had been missing before. And now I had gone a blown it.

"Jake? Whats wrong?" I looked up at Sam, who was waiting on the porch, presumably for me and possibly Paul.

"I screwed up." Sam furrowed his eyebrows in concern.

"What happened?"

"I'm such a fool. I went and did something I shouldn't have." Sam concerned look morphed into one of horror, probably thinking the worse of the situation and remembering his own screw up.

"Please tell me you didn't..."

"No! Nothing like that! I just said some things, some really stupid stuff. He probably won't ever talk to me again. I'm such an idiot! I can't believe I even thought about choosing Bella over Paul, let alone _do _it. I'll be lucky if he even looks at me again!" Sam sighed, feeling my frustration.

"Jake, you are an idiot, but Paul loves you. Nothing against Bella because she is a nice girl and all, but she won't ever, not in a million years, love you the way Paul does. Don't make someone a priority when your only an option to them." I chuckled at his words.

"Sam, you just quoted a Facebook bumper sticker didn't you?" Sam rolled his eyes and chuckled as well.

"Yes, but it was the only way I could get my point across. I just can't understand why you would have to choose. Can't you still be friends with Bella and be with Paul?" I sighed in frustration.

"Bella is uncomfortable around...well, you know."

"Jake, this isn't about gay or straight. If Paul was a girl, you still would have imprinted on him. It has nothing to do with stuff like that. Paul is your soul mate."

"Try telling that to her."

"I think you should just tell her. If she is truly your friend, she would understand and support you no matter who you love."

"Your right. Is she still here?" Sam nodded and gestured to the inside of the house. I took a deep breath and entered the house to see Bella sipping water in the kitchen, talking to Emily.

"Oh, welcome back Jake! What was that all about?" Bella asked with a small smile adorning her features. A tiny wave of anger washed through me. Anger at myself for being a monumental dumb-ass.

'How could I choose her over Paul? I'm such an idiot.'

I could understand why I might have thought her attractive before but now that I look at her, I couldn't help but compare her to Paul and realize that she was nothing special. Her skin was the same shade of pale as the rest of the inhabitants of Forks, her hair was a dull brown with half-hearted curls making it wavy and completely normal looking, her eyes were the same dull brown making her all-over average looking at best. I couldn't help but wonder what I had been thinking.

"Um, Jake? Why are you staring at me like that?" She had a slight blush on her cheeks that would have made her look attractive in many people's eyes but in my eyes it was nothing compared to Paul's. In every way she fell short. She might have thought I was staring in adoration, as I was likely to do before, but now it was in slight annoyance, mostly at myself for ever putting her before my soul mate, the most beautiful person in the world.

"Bella, I have something very important to tell you." She set her glass down and turned to give me her full attention. I nodded at Emily, who nodded back before leaving the kitchen to join Sam outside. I sighed and took a seat across from Bella.

"Is it about Paul? Did he do or say something again?" I rubbed my neck in nervousness.

"Uhm...yeah, sort of.."

"Why is he such a jerk all of the time?" I clenched my fist in irritation.

'I want to rip her head off....'

"Jake? Whats wrong?" I let out a sigh and tried to get rid of my homicidal thoughts.

"Its nothing. I...I-I've just....Well, I...I imprinted last night..." She got a look of supposed understanding on her face. She probably thought I imprinted on her or something.

"Jake...I, I don't know what to say....I...your a great guy really, but-"

"I haven't finished yet. I never said I imprinted on you." She got a confused look on her face.

"I don't understand...if you didn't imprint on me...then who?" She sounded a bit incredulous, like there couldn't possibly be someone else out there that I could imprint on. I felt a wave of anger go through me.

"You do know you aren't the only person in my life, right? I don't revolve around you, well, not anymore anyway." I inwardly smirked at her hurt look.

"W-well, I know that....why are being like this? Did Paul-"

"Don't talk about Paul. You aren't worthy to even say his name and after what I just did, neither am I."

"What are you talking about? Just last night you were saying he was a jerk and everything and now its like you love him or something!" I narrowed my eyes at her and a look of comprehension dawned on her face, before disgust took its place. "You imprinted on _Paul!_ After everything he has done!? If you remember correctly, he tried to _kill_ me!"

"I know his reasons behind everything and I completely understand! I know, because its how I used to feel toward your _leech_. Things change though and sometimes its for the better."

"But, its Paul! How could you imprint on a guy! He is a jerk!" I barely contained myself from phasing right then and there.

"You have no right to say anything about him! And if he was a girl, I still would have imprinted on him, its how it works! So if you can't accept that then you can walk out of here right now and I won't care! I won't make the same mistake of choosing _you _over him ever again! He is everything I will ever need and thats more than I can say about you!" Bella sputtered indignantly for a moment before getting up and walking out the room and the house. I was pleased that I didn't feel anything as she left.

Sam and Emily came back in a few moments later.

"So?" Sam asked as he sat down at the table across from me.

"Well, she probably won't be coming back for a while, if at all." Sam nodded, neither happy nor sad about the news, just indifferent. Emily shared a similar look as she set some left over food on the table.

"Now what are you going to do to get Paul to talk to you again? I recommend begging for forgiveness." Emily said, sitting down next to Sam.

"I don't think that would be the right way to go about it." Sam said before I could say anything.

"I don't know, Paul comes off as that kind of guy. You might want to use it as a plan B if plan A tanks." Emily supplied. I rolled my eyes, but she did kind of have a point.

"Maybe I can just try to talk to him about it and apologize and stuff. Tell him he was right and everything. He'd probably like that."

"He might like that. I know I like that." Emily said smirking at Sam, who rolled his eyes.

"Its true, she does. I bet Paul would like that, too. He is kind of like a woman in some ways." Sam said.

"I'm gonna tell him you said that...well, as soon as he starts talking to me again." I sighed unhappily. I was already starting to feel empty inside. I needed to gain his forgiveness and soon. "Okay, so either I appease him or I beg. Isn't there something less demeaning I can do?"

"Good lord, Jake! This is no time to worry about your manly pride! I'm sure you've started to feel like something is missing! If you don't hurry up with this apology thing, its gonna get a lot worse! So, you need to start getting desperate! Plus, the longer you let Paul stew the less reparable its gonna be! If you wait too long he might never forgive you and that would royally suck!" Sam scolded me. I would have found it comical if it wasn't me he was talking about.

"Alright! I'll go over there and apologize and beg my ass off! If that doesn't work, I'll just wing it. No matter what, I will get him to forgive me!" I stood up and stormed out of their house like a man on a mission, which I most definitely was in every sense that I could think of.

Mission: Gain forgiveness from Paul, using any means necessary, no matter how humiliating it might and probably will be.

In my mind, Paul was worth it.

Well, guys thats it for this chapter. I was planning on making this a long last chapter and leave it as a two-shot but I decided against that because thats a lame idea and I would rather everyone stew for a while waiting for the next chapter because I'm sadistic like that. Anyhow, I'm sorry if you like Bella but I really don't like her character. Some might agree that she is a wimp and the worse heroine, not the drug the other one, I have ever had the misfortune of reading about. I could go on about this all day but I don't want to bore you with a lame tirade so I shall cut it off right here.

Anyway, let me know how you like it and everything. Hopefully I didn't let anyone down with a lame chapter because that would be...well, lame. So, yeah, reviews are great and flames will be used to burn houses down because I'm a bit of a pyro and there are a lot of crappy houses in my neighborhood. So be good little pretties and review...Peace!


	3. Too Passionate

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, if I did, you'd probably know. Its all Stephanie Meyer's. I don't own Balto or Avatar or the Leprechaun outfit or Lucky Charms or the song 'Ain't No Mountain High Enough.

Author's Note: I got the whole idea because I was on Youtube, which I don't own btw, and I watched a video where somebody was doing what you will read about below. It was really funny and I almost peed my pants, but I'm not sure I captured it correctly. Just know, it was hilarious, because it was like three minutes of it straight. Oh well, I hope you all enjoy it.

This day was just getting worse and worse. First, I got dumped by my own soul mate for a _leech-lover_, then my cold got worse and my headache didn't go away, then I found that my mother had eaten all of the ice cream, my _Balto_ DVD is MIA, our DVD player is broken, and we forgot to pay the cable bill.

There is no doubt in my mind that this day could only get worse...

**Knock Knock**

"Go away!" I didn't care that I couldn't tell who it was, my nose was too stuffed to tell, and whoever was behind that door could go to Hell for all I cared.

"Paul, its me." It was Jake and my day just got worse.

"Oh, well in that case...GO TO HELL!" I wanted to let him in but if I did I would probably forgive him without a second thought and I didn't want that. If he wanted my forgiveness he was going to have to work for it.

"Don't be like that Paul. I'm sorry! Thats why I am here, to get your forgiveness! I'll do whatever it takes!" I smirked and began to think of all the things that I could make him do.

"Whatever it takes?"

"Yes, I'll do anything! No matter what it is, unless its really dangerous, like life threatening or something. I don't want to die, please don't make me do something like that!" I rolled my eyes at his stupidity.

"Why would I make you do something like that? I can't forgive you if your dead! Besides, if you died I would probably want to kill myself, too, and I'm not a fan of Shakespearean Tragedies."

"Oh, well thats good to know. So, what do I have to do?"

"I don't know, give me a minute or two." After a short pause Jake knocked again. "What is it, I'm trying to think here!"

"Can I come in at least?"

"No."

"Okay."

'Hmm...what to do, what to do...I want him to realize how much he hurt me but I don't want him to be too humiliated...Jeeze, I am a big marshmallow...lets see...I got it!'

Jake's POV

'I can't believe I'm doing this! But I guess I deserve it...I'm such an idiot!'

I was standing in front of the movie theater in Port Angeles on a Saturday night. However, that wasn't what I was really embarrassed about. I was embarrassed because I was wearing a Leprechaun suit that was five times too small making me look even bigger, accentuating certain parts of my anatomy that I would rather people not see, and the people passing by laugh their asses off. If that wasn't enough, I had to keep asking, 'Would you like to see my lucky charms?' in a crappy Irish accent, as if they couldn't already see them. Many people stopped to take photos with their cell phones or cameras. Most of these people were citizens of Forks or from the Rez, which meant that they actually knew me and that sucked.

A group of girls walked by, pointing and laughing at me and I sighed before throwing a desperate look at Paul, who was standing a fair distance away eating pop corn. He raised an eyebrow at my pathetic look and I sighed again.

"Would ya like ta see me lucky charms?" I asked as the girls passed, using my horrible Irish accent. The girls stopped, laughed obnoxiously, took pictures, and continue on their way. "Oi, Paul! How much longer do I gotta do this?!" Paul meandered over to me, shoving pop corn in his mouth, and stopped in front of me.

"You've only been at it for an hour. Suck it up." Paul answered, still shoving pop corn in his mouth.

"C'mon, I'm sorry. You said you'll forgive me if I did this." He sighed again and tossed the empty pop corn bag in the trash.

"Okay, I guess your right. Just one last thing and you can change."

"Well, what is it?"

"Sing 'Ain't No Mountain High Enough' and then you can go change. Afterwards we can watch whatever movie you want. Deal?" I sighed before nodding.

"Alright. I'll do it." I wasn't the greatest singer but at least I knew the song. Paul took a step back and I cleared my throat.

'_Listen, baby  
Ain't no mountain high  
Ain't no valley low  
Ain't no river wide enough, baby'_

I started off a little hesitantly but started to get into it when people started to stop and watch me.

_'If you need me, call me  
No matter where you are  
No matter how far  
Just call my name  
I'll be there in a hurry  
You don't have to worry_

_'Cause baby,  
There ain't no mountain high enough  
Ain't no valley low enough  
Ain't no river wide enough  
To keep me from getting to you'_

I looked at Paul and started dancing a little to the music in my head. Paul looked a little embarrassed when people in the little crowd looked at him, following my gaze.

_'Remember the day  
I set you free  
I told you  
You could always count on me  
From that day on I made a vow  
I'll be there when you want me  
Some way,some how_

_'Cause baby,  
There ain't no mountain high enough  
Ain't no valley low enough  
Ain't no river wide enough  
To keep me from getting to you_

_No wind, no rain_

_My love is alive  
Way down in my heart  
Although we are miles apart  
If you ever need a helping hand  
I'll be there on the double  
As fast as I can_

_Don't you know that  
There ain't no mountain high enough  
Ain't no valley low enough  
Ain't no river wide enough  
To keep me from getting to you_

_Don't you know that  
There ain't no mountain high enough  
Ain't no valley low enough  
Ain't no river wide enough '_

As my voice faded the small crowd of people were clapping and throwing money into Paul's beanie that he had placed on the ground.

"Ah, thanks." I felt my face warm up at the attention. I looked at Paul who grinned and reached for the hat filled with money.

"Wow, Jake, I didn't know you could sing so well." He started counting the money in the hat before handing it over to me.

"How much did I get?"

"$15."

"Damn, I am good." Paul rolled his eyes before leading me back to where I had parked earlier.

"I love how humble you are." I smirked and wrapped an arm around him.

"So, I'm forgiven?" I asked hopefully. Paul grinned and placed his arm around my waist.

"Yeah, your forgiven, I guess."

"I want you to know that I really am sorry about the whole Bella thing. I know now that she isn't what I thought she was. Then again, most people fall short when compared to you." Paul grinned, showing off his pearly whites. "Anyone ever tell you that you could be a supermodel?"

"No, but I'll keep that in mind for future references."

"I wouldn't mind if you became a model."

"Of course you wouldn't mind, you'd be dating a supermodel! I don't think any guy would pass that up, gay or straight." We finally reached my rabbit and I started changing.

"Plus, I wouldn't have to work! I could spend all day working on cars, watching TV, and eating delicious food....it would be great...Maybe we should go to LA and get 'found' or something."

"Oh yeah, that sounds like a wonderful life. Jet setting all over the world, being ordered around like a dog, and I'm sure the whole 'I'm a werewolf and I won't ever grow old and die' thing would go over real great."

"That would cause a problem. Maybe we can stop shifting after a while?"

"I don't think I want to stop shifting. Living forever sounds like fun."

"I guess it wouldn't be so bad if I got to live forever with you. Model or not."

"And you say I'm the marshmallow. Thats the sappiest thing I've ever heard!" I rolled my eyes and closed the door to my car.

"Well, I'm dressed, now lets go watch a movie!" As we walked back to the theater, Paul laced his finger in mine. I grinned and squeezed his hand, earning a squeeze in return.

We were waiting in line to get tickets for _Avatar_, holding hands and joking together when I saw Bella and two other girls heading our way. I felt Paul tense beside me and I squeezed his hand in reassurance. When Bella turned away from her friends and locked eyes on us, she smirked. She gestured her friends to look toward us and they followed her over to where we were standing.

"Hey there queers." Paul growled and pushed me out of the way, coming to stand in front of Bella.

"Well if it isn't the leech-loving skank. If I were you girls, I would avoid this one. She tends to latch onto others because she isn't strong enough to make it on her own."

"At least I'm not an _abomination_." She said back, implying more than just the relationship.

"Your calling us an abomination? I know you aren't going there because I could name a few things wrong with your precious Edward and his _family_. You think they are _normal_?" Then he leaned in to whisper in her ear and I only heard because of my enhanced hearing. "At least we are both _living_. Can't say that about your blood suckers, now can we?" Bella's face contorted into anger. She raised her hand and smacked Paul across the face. Paul started to breathe heavily and I restrained him before he could phase.

"Paul, chill out. You can't phase around all of these people." I whispered in his ear while pulling him away from Bella and her friends.

"Just let me rip her head off!"

"Calm down, Paul. Let me take care of this, just stay here and I'll be back in a minute. Okay?" He sighed before looking at me and nodding.

"Alright." I smiled before heading back over to Bella, who was looking very smug.

"Wipe that smirk off of your face. Do you know how close he was to phasing and ripping your head off?" I whispered angrily into her ear as I pulled her away from her friends. She shrugged and examined a finger nail. "Next time you do that you might not be so lucky to be surrounded by people. If you had any self-preservation you would leave us alone."

"You can't lay a hand on me. If you remember, your supposed to protect me, not rip me to pieces." She replied smugly.

"I'm pretty sure Paul doesn't care about the consequences of killing you. Actually, he would be quite happy to do it."

"He would be punished some way. If not by your tribe, than by Edward and the Cullens. He would avenge me." She said confidently and I wanted to rip her head off for what she was implying.

"The tribe would banish him and I would go with him where ever he went and there is no way Edward or any of his blood sucker family members would ever touch him. They would have to go through me first."

"Oh how sweet. Your willing to throw everything away for that..._monster_." I narrowed my eyes at the word 'monster'.

"He isn't a monster. Not by a long shot. And yes, I would throw everything away for him because he is my soul mate and thats what you do for someone you really truly love. Not that you would know anything about it. The closest you've come to it is a _leech_ that wants to suck you dry. Now thats a _real _monster."

"Thats not true! He loves me!"

"If he really loved you, do you think he would've run away from you? He would have stayed and dealt with all the obstacles and hard ships if he actually loved you. If you ask me, you are both pathetic." Bella's eyes started to water and she was wearing her infamous 'hurt' look.

"You don't know anything!"

"If I didn't know what I was talking about, you wouldn't be crying your pathetic little eyes out right now, would you? No, you wouldn't be. I'm right, and we both know it." She was actually crying by now and I felt a twinge of guilt before I strengthened my resolve.

"You promised that you wouldn't hurt me." She whispered pathetically, sobbing quietly.

"You can't honestly think you are the victim in all of this. Get over yourself, Bella. If you hadn't been so closed minded about Paul and I, everything could have been fine. But you brought this on yourself, so don't expect me to pity you. You should know that I will always choose Paul before you. Its ridiculous to think otherwise." Once I finished chewing her out, I turned around and walked back to where I left Paul standing.

He was turned slightly away from me but I could tell that he had heard every word I had said because he was cheesing out, big time.

"So, how'd it go?" He asked innocently when I reached his side.

"Oh like you don't already know. Eavesdropper." I muttered.

"Yeah yeah, lets go. The movie is going to start in ten minutes and we haven't even gotten our tickets yet. We gotta get drinks and snacks, too."

"You just finished eating two tubs of pop corn, how could you still be hungry? Not to mention, we ate before we came!"

"I know, but watching you chew Bella out made me hungry. By the way, you got major brownie points for that."

"You liked that did you?"

"Yes, very much so. I don't know what it is but it excites me when your angry. Your so passionate."

"I'll show you passionate." I ducked into an alcove, pulling Paul with me, and pushed him against the wall.

"We're gonna miss the movie." He whispered as I attacked his neck and jaw with my lips.

"Its showing again in an hour." I whispered in his ear, nibbling a little bit, causing a shiver to run down his spine.

"Well, alright then." He gave in after that.

We didn't catch the next showing, or the next.

Apparently, I'm too passionate.

Well my pretties, that is it for now. This is the actual end of the story but I'm probably gonna add another chapter just for kicks and giggles. It'll just function as an epilogue. Anyway, hope you all liked the chapter and it wasn't a disappointment. I'm not very creative when it comes to things like that but I did like the end where Jake chewed Bella out, because I hate her and all, XD. So yeah, yay for Bella bashing! Sooo, review and everything! Peace!


End file.
